


You're a Wizard, I'm a Vampire, Let's Be Freaks Together

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bella is a bitch, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Harry goes home to Fawks, Washington during the Christmas break of his 5th year at Hogwarts. Seeing his injured hand, his adoptive father, Chief Swan, takes him to get checked out by the local doctor Carlisle Cullen. Discovering the abuse that Harry has undergone while at school, Carlisle sends his son Jasper, who has been training as a psychiatrist to talk to Harry.





	You're a Wizard, I'm a Vampire, Let's Be Freaks Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just found this lying around on my hard drive, thought I may as well post it even though it is never likely to be finished.

Bella stomped into class and sat down beside Edward with a huff. She folded her arms and glared at the table top, not even bothering to greet her boyfriend.

“What’s wrong?” Edward asked, frowning at the girl.

“My darling little brother is home for Christmas,” She winged. 

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” Edward said, surprised, Bella had never mentioned him in the year and a half he’d known her.

Bella sighed. “He’s my cousin, technically. Charlie adopted him after he and mum split. He goes to a boarding school in England.”

“You don’t get on?” Edward asked.

“He’s a brat,” Bella complained. “Always gets his way with Charlie.

“Why does he go to boarding school?” Edward asked, he’d never have thought Charlie would choose to send one of his children away, he’d missed Bella after only a couple of weeks away.

Bella shrugged as if she didn’t care. “His parents went there or something, paid the fees upfront. Dad didn’t want him to go, but the brat begged him.” She sniffed and Edward raised his eyebrows. This wasn’t the Bella he knew, she was usually shy and caring. This kid must be something awful if Bella acted this way towards him.

…

“Dad, I’m fine, honestly,” Harry said with a sigh as his father dragged him through the doors to the community hospital. “You know there’s nothing they can do.”

Chief Swan glared at the exasperated teen. “Humour me,” he said. “You’re lucky I’m even agreeing to send you back to that god awful school, so allow me some peace of mind by having Doctor Cullen look you over.”

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be dragged through the corridors and sat on an empty bed.

“I’ve missed you, you know,” Charlie said, sitting beside his son. He hadn’t seen him since the previous summer, the boy having stayed over with friends to go to some game thing.

“I know Dad, I’ve missed you too,” Harry said honestly, wrapping his arms around his father. Charlie tucked the boys head beneath his chin. “Bells can’t wait to see you.”

Harry snorted at that. “She hates me Dad, you know she does.”

Charlie’s arms stiffened around him. He wanted to deny it, but knew that he couldn’t. Bella had always seen Harry as her replacement, and they never spent enough time together for her to get over those feelings. He hoped over the next three weeks they could get over it, he knew how much her rejection hurt his son, particularly after the abuse his pathetic excuse for a half-sister put him through. Charlie had only discovered Harry’s existence after he had turned seven, by then he was too late to protect him from Petunia’s wrath.

“She’ll come round,” Charlie insisted.

Harry looked at him with wide emotional eyes. “It’s been eight years dad, if she doesn’t like me now, I don’t think she’s ever going to.”

“If she knew what you’d been through,” Charlie suggested.

“No. I don’t need to burden her with that Dad. She deserves to be normal. She doesn’t need to get into the psyche of her freak of a brother.”

“Harry James Potter-Swan!” Charlie said sharply, pulling back to look him in the eye. “You are not a freak. How many times do I have to tell you this?”

Harry didn’t respond, just looked away. He bit his lip to stifle the arguments that rushed through his head to prove he was a freak.

“Harry,” Charlie said in despair. He had though he’d finally drilled that message into the teens head. Before he could say any more, however, the curtain was pushed aside.

The both jumped and looked up at Doctor Cullen. Harry gasped as he caught the sight of the vampire. His doctor was a vampire. Well, shit. He checked his eyes and saw they were golden. He sighed in relief. Vegetarian vampires, he could handle.

The doctor froze as the boy in front of him gasped, his heart rate elevating. The boys’ eyes flickered up to his and he seemed to sigh in relief, heart rate dropping back to normal. Did this boy know what he was?

“Good afternoon Chief Swan, mr…” He said uncertainly.

The boy shifted uncomfortably. “Just call me Harry.” He wasn’t sure if this vampire knew of the magical world, of him, but he didn’t want him to know him regardless.

“Harry.” Carlisle smiled at him. “What seems to be the problem?”

“That damn school of his is torturing him,” Charlie said gruffly. “I wanted him checked over by a doctor that I trusted.”

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his father. “I’m fine, honestly. You worry too much.”

“Well, let’s take a look and see then,” Carlisle said, pulling on a fresh pair of gloves as he wondered about their relationship, he’d never seen the boy before. He spotted the bandage on the boys left hand and figured it was a good place to start. 

“May I?” He asked, indicating the hand.

Harry grimaced but allowed the doctor to take his hand. He looked away, shame filling him as he knew they were about to read the words he’d been forced to carve into his own skin.

He felt the bandage fall away and cringed at the silence that followed.

“Harry,” the doctor eventually said. The boy flinched. “Who did this to you?” 

Carlisle was filled with compassion as he watched the boy cave in on himself. 

“It doesn’t matter,” the boy whispered. Carlisle met Charlies’ worried eyes.

“Harry baby, tell us, please,” Charlie said, wrapping an arm around his son and frowning as the boy flinched a little.

“It’s nothing. Detention. It doesn’t matter,” Harry insisted, pulling away.

“This was detention?” Charlie asked incredulous. Harry just shrugged. “That’s it, I’m pulling you out. There’s no way I’m letting you go back there.”

“What? No, Dad, you can’t! You know you can’t. That’s where mum and dad went, they wanted me to go too. I have friends there-”

“Harry. Every year you come back injured. You just brush it off. But I can’t just let this go. One of your teachers is carving into your hand. My sister, I’m pretty sure, would kill me for letting you go back there.”

“But-”

“Your father is right son,” Carlisle interrupted the distraught teen, finally working out that Charlie had adopted his nephew. “They are clearly abusing you there. You shouldn’t return.”

Harry flinched at the word ‘abuse’ and shook his head violently. “No,” he mumbled. “They’re not. I- I just-” he cut off, seemingly unable to come up with excuses in that moment.

“Why don’t we just check you over? We can talk about the rest later,” Carlisle suggested.

Harry wiped at his eyes with his free hand and nodded. Carlisle smiled sympathetically and collected his things to carefully clean and dress the wound. He efficiently checked the messy haired teen over, noticing faded signs of other abuse and making a note to ask Charlie about them later.

“Well, you seem to be in perfect health. You’ve been taking care of that hand pretty well.”

“Thanks.” Harry smiled.

Carlisle smiled at him and stood, removing his gloves. “Why don’t you sit here for a minute? I’m just going to have a word with the chief here.”

Harry huffed, knowing they were going to talk about him, but nodded.

Charlie ruffled his hair as he followed the doctor into the corridor. Carlisle turned to face him with a worried frown on his face.

“What is it? He’s okay, isn’t he?” Charlie asked worriedly.

“Chief, he shows a lot of signs of early abuse and psychological conditioning.

Charlie sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I know. I was hoping he would get better, but with that damn school he goes to…” Charlie shook his head despondently.

“If I may, what happened to him?” Carlisle asked.

Charlie’s face darkened. “He’s my youngest sister’s son. She and her husband were murdered when Harry was just a baby, right in front of him. No one ever told me. He was sent to live with my other sister. Petunia, she hated Lily. She and her husband, they kept him in a cupboard and treated him like a slave. I never even knew Lils had died. I visited Tuney when I was in England and found out what they were doing to my nephew.” Charlie shook his head sadly. “Harry didn’t even know his own name, they just called him Freak.”

Throughout the story Carlisle found himself getting angrier and angrier. He had to fight to control his vampiric side. “That poor child,” he breathed.

Charlie nodded. “He has a lot of abandonment issues. I don’t think his school helps, but he was so insistent on going. It was where Lily and James, his parents, met, and they’d already paid his tuition. I think he hoped it would bring him closer to them.”

“Well, as his doctor, I think he would benefit from a councillor.”

Charlie shook his head. “He won’t talk to them. I’ve tried to help him several times before. He’s just like his mother, a stubborn little bugger.”

Carlisle let his lip twitch in amusement. “Well, the key thing is that he talks about things. If not with you, then with a friend. Perhaps Bella could?”

Charlie sighed. “Bella does not get on with Harry. I don’t think that it would help, it hurts him enough that she doesn’t accept him.”

Carlisle frowned. “That’s off. I’ve never seen Bella dislike anyone.”

“It’s my fault,” Charlie said. “They never got to know each other, really. She’s always viewed him as her replacement.” He shook his head sadly.

“She’s never even mentioned having a brother,” Carlisle commented, scratching his chin. Than an idea occurred to him. “Jasper is home from college for the holidays, he is studying to become a councillor. Perhaps I can send him to speak to Harry?”

“You think he’d be willing?” Charlie asked, hope lighting his eyes.

“I believe so. I’ll ask him this evening and let you know,” Carlisle said, nodding.

“Thanks doc.”

They headed back into the room to find the too small teen huddled in on himself in the centre of the bed. “C’mon kiddo, let’s go home.”

Harry’s head snapped up and he jumped from the bed. “Thanks for looking me over doc.”

“You’re welcome Harry. Go get some rest, you deserve it.”

…

Carlisle returned home and greeted Esme with a loving kiss.

“Hello Dear, how was your day?” Esme asked.

“Interesting,” Carlisle replied, taking her hand and moving into the living room. “I met Chief Swans son.”

“His son? I didn’t know he had one.”

“Neither did I,” Carlisle said. “The poor boy’s had a hard life. He’s Charlie’s nephew. His parents died and he was left with an abusive family before Charlie rescued him. Seems is boarding school is just as negligent. One of the teachers has carved ‘I must not tell lies’ into his hand.”

“Oh, the poor boy,” Esme said, gasping.

Carlisle nodded and looked up at Jasper who had paused in his chess game with Emmet to listen. “Jasper, I was hoping you could perhaps speak with the boy? He refuses counselling, but he needs to talk to someone. It seems he thinks he deserves their treatment of him.”

Jasper seemed to consider for a moment. Normally he would avoid people at any cost, but Alice had told him only this morning that someone new would enter his life who would make him happy, provided he worked for his trust. His sister tended to be right about these things and he found himself curious.

“Sure, I can try,” Jasper agreed and Emmets eyes widened. Jasper rolled his eyes. “Alice seems to think I’ll meet someone important soon,” he explained.

“Ah,” Emmet said, before returning his focus to their game.

…

Harry flinched from his seat in the kitchen as he heard Bella slam the door. He waited in trepidation for his sister, trying not to panic. It was irrational, he’d just spent the last two months being tortured by his teachers. His own sister walking through the door shouldn’t freak him out.

“Dad, I’m home,” Bella called.

Charlie ran a hand through Harry’s unruly hair, noticing his uneasiness. “In the kitchen Bells,” he called back.

Harry took a bracing breath as Bella stumbled into the kitchen. “Hi Bella,” he said in a timid voice.

“Hi,” she said curtly, piercing him with her gaze, before turning to Charlie. “I’m going down to the reserve to see Jake, they’re having a camp out and asked me to show my face.”

“Harry perked up at the mention of his childhood friend, but Bella glared at him. “You’re not invited.”

“No Bella,” Charlie started to intervene, but Harry stood up quickly, shaking his head and fighting off the sinking feeling in his heart that told him he was unloved, a freak that  
Jake would no longer want to know.

“No, I- it’s okay, I’m just gonna go to bed,” Harry stuttered, fleeing the room before either of them could respond. Harry raced up the stairs and buried himself in his covers, still fully clothed as he fought back his tears. Failing, he clutched a pillow to his chest and sobbed.

…

Jasper felt the waves of sorrow and self-loathing radiating from the Swan house before he even turned onto the street and instantly knew why Carlisle had asked him to come. This kid, whoever he was, desperately needed help.

He parked behind Bella’s beat up pick-up and took a breath to calm his own emotions before climbing out of the car and knocking on the door.

The person behind it seemed to brace himself before opening it. Jasper studied the short teen for a moment, taking in the bright eyes behind wire framed glasses.

“Hello,” Jasper said, flashing him a crooked smile. 

He felt a flash of amusement in the teen as he met his eyes. “Hello, can I help you?” the boy asked.

“Ah, yes. My name is Jasper, are you Harry Swan?” He asked.

“Potter-Swan,” the boy corrected, nodding.

“My father is Doctor Cullen, he said he thought you could do with a friend,” Jasper said.

The teen stared up at him in confusion for a moment before seemingly coming to a decision and stepping back to allow him in.

“My sister hasn’t turned you all against me yet then?” The boy asked nonchalantly, though Jasper felt the vulnerability of his emotions.

“We didn’t even know she had a brother until yesterday,” Jasper said, feeling that this kid would appreciate the honesty more than placation. 

Harry snorted as he sat on the sofa. “Figures,” he said. “I suppose she’d accuse me of stealing you too, if she found out you were here.”

Jasper frowned. “We aren’t that close really. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

Harry just shook his head. “So, did your dad tell you what happened to me?”

Jasper had the grace to look a little guilty. “Only that your teacher took a knife to your hand,” he said, “and that you seemed to think you deserved it.”

“I must not tell lies,” Harry murmured quietly.

“What were you lying about?” Jasper asked curiously.

Harry met his eyes in contemplation for a moment. “I wasn’t lying. But I can’t tell you either.”

“Why not?” Jasper asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Same reason you can’t tell me how old you really are,” Harry said, smirking as the vampire froze.

“What do you mean?” Jasper asked cautiously. Had Bella told him their secret? No, that didn’t make sense, she hated Harry. He frowned at the amusement radiating from the teen.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. But I am curious, does Bella know?” Jasper stared at him blankly until Harry snorted. “Oh, relax already. Your father sent you here cause you’re a psychiatrist or something, right?”

Jasper sighed, he hadn’t wanted to reveal that. “Yes,” he admitted.

“Okay, then here’s what I propose. Info exchange. If you really want me to open up then I’ll have to tell you things that would have most psychiatrists locking me up. I speak to you, you tell me about your life, and neither of us tell anyone else.”

Jasper found himself intrigued by this teen who seemed to know what he was. He cringed at the history that Harry was sure to ask for, but reminded himself that Alice said this was important. “Okay,” he said finally. “I agree,”

“Excellent,” Harry said, jumping to his feet. “Can we do this in my room then? I don’t want dad or Bella to walk in and hear this stuff.”

“Sure,” Jasper agreed, following the boy upstairs.

“Okay, so, to clear the air. You are a vegetarian vampire, right?” Jasper nodded dumbly and Harry grinned. “Cool, so, do you believe in wizards?”

Jasper blinked at him in surprise. “I’m sorry Darlin’, but, what?”

Harry rolled his eyes and started rummaging in a trunk at the end of his bed. “We’re gonna have a problem if you can’t even handle the easy ones. Wizards, magic, do you believe in it?”

“I can’t say I’ve ever thought about it, but I’m starting to think maybe I should,” he said wryly.

Harry grinned at him. “I am technically breaking the law right now, so please don’t tell anyone. But just to prove it…” he pulled out a cloak from his trunk, threw it around his shoulders and… disappeared.

“Harry?” Jasper asked, confused. He could hear a heartbeat, but could no longer see him.

Harry laughed and pulled the cloak off. “Do you believe me yet?”

Jasper smiled wryly. “Yes, I think so.”

“Cool,” Harry said, plopping down on the bed and looking up at him. “So, your turn. Tell me something about yourself.”

“Like what?” Jasper asked, sitting beside him.

“Anything,” Harry said. “But if you want me to tell you my darkest secrets, you have to tell me some of yours.”

“Hmm,” Jasper agreed as he though. “My real name is Jasper Whitlock, I was born in 1844 and I was a major in the confederate army.”

“Nice to meet you Jasper Whitlock. My name is Harry James Potter, I was born in July 1980 and became an orphan in 1981.”

“What happened to your parents?” Jasper asked. 

Harry’s emotions were in turmoil at that question. The boy chewed on his lip anxiously. Finally he sighed, and answered. “They were murdered by a dark wizard named Voldemort. He tried to kill me too, but for some reason, the curse backfired and I survived. He disappeared.” Jasper felt a range of conflicting emotions spiral through the kid; anger, pain, sorrow. Jasper pushed a calm feeling towards the boy and Harry seemed to settle a little. “I was sent to live with the Dursleys, Mum’s sister. They… do not like magic. They kept me in the cupboard under the stairs and treated me like a house elf.”

“Like a what?” Jasper asked, frowning in confusion.

“Oh, like a slave. Made me do all the cooking and cleaning, didn’t feed me properly, that kind of thing.” The boy said it nonchalantly, but Jasper could feel the sorrow and longing coursing through him.

“That’s barbaric,” Jasper said.

Harry just shrugged. “I kept thinking that maybe if I was extra good, did everything they asked, then maybe they’d love me like they did my cousin.”

Jasper sighed and found himself reaching out to comfort the teen. They both froze in surprise for a moment, Jasper shocked at his own actions, having only ever touched humans when he absolutely had to. But then Harry relaxed into him and Jasper felt warmth blossom in him at this humans acceptance.

“But Chief Swan came and got you?” Jasper prompted.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “He didn’t know about me, didn’t know mum was gone, until Petunia told him when he visited. He wouldn’t have known about me at all, but I was sick and he heard me coughing in the cupboard. They signed over custody immediately, and Dad brought me here.”

“He loves you,” Jasper stated, feeling Harry’s confusion.

“I don’t know why,” Harry whispered. “I’m just a freak.”

“What makes you say that?”

“My family all hates me. My aunt, uncle, Dudley… Bella. She thinks I stole her dad from her. I grew up a freak for having magic, but in the magic world I’m a freak ‘cause I’m the only person to ever survive the killing curse or an attack from Voldemort.”

Despair was rolling off the boy in waves.

“You’re not a freak to me,” Jasper said reassuringly.

“You don’t really know me,” Harry protested.

“I know enough,” Jasper replied. “Besides, I’m a vampire, I can hardly talk.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re a freak too?” Harry asked, amused.

“Perhaps,” Jasper agreed, smiling and placing a light kiss to the messy hair beneath his chin. The two fell silent for a while and Jasper could feel Harry going lax against him, his breathing evening out as he slipped off to sleep.

Jasper stared down at him in awe. He’d never met such a trusting human. Alice was right, Harry was important. He lay down slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy, and made himself comfortable as Harry curled up against his chest. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander as he was want to do, perfectly happy to play pillow as the little wizard slept.

His mind was brought out of his memories by the sound of the front door slamming shut. He breathed in the scent carefully and noticed that it was Bella. Well, he thought, this was going to be interesting.

He carefully untangled himself and covered Harry with a blanket before heading downstairs.

“Jasper,” Bella said, jumping as she saw him in the doorway. “What are you doing here?”

“Talking to Harry,” Jasper said honestly.

“Why?” Bella asked, frowning.

“He’s refusing councillors, so Carlisle suggested that I might speak with him to your father as I am training to be one and am closer to his age.”

“Why does the brat need counselling?” Bella asked. “He’s not damaged or anything. Dad gives him everything.”

“You couldn’t be further from the truth,” Jasper disagreed, shaking his head. Was she really so blind?

“What do you mean?”

“They are not my secrets to tell,” Jasper shook his head. “I made him a promise, I won’t break it.”

“You do realise I can just ask Edward next time I see him?” Bella pointed out.

Jasper growled protectively. “If he knows what’s good for him, he will keep his mouth shut.”

Bella’s eyes widened at the dark gleam in Jasper’s eyes.

Jasper clamped his teeth together and swept from the house, fighting the sudden urge to hurt Bella in order to protect her brother. 

It wasn’t until he was half way home that he realised Harry’s scent never once triggered his usually volatile thirst.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or any of the characters used in this story. I just borrowed them for a while ;)


End file.
